


A Fresh Start

by Meodu



Series: Sanctuary (Developing Paragraphs) BvS《安身之所》隨寫片段 [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS後續設定。私設注意。OOC注意。2018年8月CWT49無料釋出。有加筆潤飾。
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Series: Sanctuary (Developing Paragraphs) BvS《安身之所》隨寫片段 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/978021
Kudos: 4





	1. 禁止未经许可转载

版权声明  
您不得复制、重制、散布、发表、公开展示、演出、修改、传播或以任何方式利用任何这个帐号使用者发表的内容，也不得在任何网络（包括局域网）上分发此内容的任何部分，出售或提供他人用于贩售，或使用这些内容来构建任何类型的数据库。要获得使用内容的许可，请联系nccexmeodu@gmail.com。

Copyright Notice  
You may not copy, reproduce, distribute, publish, display, perform, modify, transmit, or in any way exploit any content published by this account, nor may you distribute any part of this content over any network, including a local area network, sell or offer it for sale, or use such content to construct any kind of database. For permission to use the content published by this account, please contact nccexmeodu@gmail.com.

所有作品登入可見。  
Please log in to access the content.


	2. 正文

當克拉克‧肯特冒著雨在高譚的巷弄中奔跑，一手把側背包充當雨傘放在頭上、一手抓著手機試圖撥通那個一直沒有接通的電話時，布魯斯‧韋恩只是穿著風衣安靜地站在雨中。他仰頭看著烏雲密布的天空，似乎期待下一秒會有誰破開雲層、翩然而至。

「抱歉、我遲到了！大都會剛才有一場火災，我臨時過去幫了點忙……」克拉克連聲解釋，小跑著趕向那個在雨中站立的人。

「天啊、高譚居然又下起了雨，半小時前明明還是晴天！說起來，你怎麼不先進去躲雨？」克拉克把手機塞回口袋，慌張地伸出手，想要把人拉到屋簷下避雨，「……布魯斯？」

男人在雨中回過神來，看向那個叫喚他的人。

克拉克看著一滴雨珠落進布魯斯的眼裡，在布魯斯眨眼時順著布魯斯的臉頰一路滑落至下巴，又在布魯斯終於勾起嘴角時依依不捨地落下。

「布魯斯？」他忍不住又一次出聲呼喚。

布魯斯‧韋恩只是安靜地看著他，嘴角勾起一抹輕淺的微笑。克拉克‧肯特無法解讀這抹笑容所傳達的訊息，就像他無法理解男人站在雨中等待的緣由。他下意識地皺起眉頭，伸手拖住男人的腰背，終於把人從雨幕中帶往自己身邊。

「我訂了位子，你該先進去餐廳裡等的。」他說。

又一滴雨珠從布魯斯的眼角滑落。男人笑而不語。

**********

儘管有先前的小插曲，克拉克最終還是如願以償，順利地在高譚市立美術館附近的星級餐廳與布魯斯一同享用了一頓美味的晚餐。

「看不出來，你也會選這種地方……」用完主餐後，韋恩總裁用餐巾擦了擦嘴，調侃道：「我以為你對上流社會紙醉金迷的生活方式沒多大好感？」

「只是偶爾上上館子，還不至於到『紙醉金迷』的程度吧！」小鎮男孩露出略帶靦腆的笑容，習慣性地扶了扶他的黑色粗框眼鏡，「我只是想要正式地請你吃一頓飯而已。」

「我說過，你沒必要特地請我吃這頓飯。」布魯斯抿了口氣泡酒，「之前在堪薩斯那次的晚餐已經足夠了。」

「這不一樣。」克拉克卻顯得一臉慎重，「之前那是媽為了答謝你解決了農場的債務，這次是我以個人名義邀請你的陪我慶祝的。」

「看樣子，你的新工作適應得還不錯？」布魯斯看似漫不經心地問道，又抿了一口氣泡酒。

「的確，上個月送出的調查報導得到不少正面的迴響，合作的雜誌編輯給了我額外的激勵獎金，我們還談妥了下一次的報導計畫……」說起這件事，克拉克不由自主地加深了笑意，「這一切都要謝謝你，布魯斯。」

在荒原狼的事件之後，克拉克在布魯斯的建議之下放棄了重新回到記者的崗位，而是以自由撰稿人的身分、用新的化名進行獨立報導。並且，經由布魯斯從中牽線，他已經順利地得到幾個穩定的合作對象。

「得了吧，我可什麼都沒幹，別講得好像我幫你改過稿子一樣。」布魯斯露出微笑，把視線轉向桌上擺放的鮮花裝飾。

「你做的可多了。」克拉克反駁，「別以為我什麼都不知道，我目前固定投稿的幾間報社和雜誌社可全都是透過『韋恩先生』的背書才能夠順利得到最初的合作機會。」

布魯斯搖著頭笑了笑，「那些人也不是隨隨便便就賣面子給我，若不是你自己確實有相當的才華和實力──」

這一次，克拉克決定打斷對方，不再給布魯斯客套的機會。

「但在聽從你的建議成為『自由撰稿人』之前，克拉克‧肯特只會被叫去寫體育版或報導名流宴會。」

在慈善晚宴上被小記者當面嗆聲過的韋恩總裁嘆了口氣。

「相信我，要不是你的出勤紀錄實在太不穩定，還常常工作到一半就搞失蹤，你以前的主編會更放心地把工作交給你。」

「……這就是你建議我換工作的理由？」克拉克眨了眨眼，「你大可以直接把我安排進高譚的隨便一間報社，但你卻沒有這麼做。」

「我只是認為這種新興職業比起傳統媒體更能配合你的『業餘愛好』而已。」布魯斯解釋道，低聲補充：「而且，在那之前，我確實說過可以幫你在《高譚自由報》找個職缺，是你自己嫌我管太多的……」

在高譚市呼風喚雨的男人此刻有些窘迫地盯著自己半空的酒杯。

「我並不是覺得你管太多，布魯斯。」克拉克幾乎是溺愛地看著對方難為情的模樣，進而語氣溫柔地解釋，「事實上，我很高興你處處替我設想。我只是想盡量靠自己的能力維持生活。」

「靠自己的能力維持生活，」布魯斯語調平板地覆述，然後低聲抱怨，「而阿爾弗雷德還說我是最沒有團隊意識的那個人。」

「我猜潘尼沃斯先生大概是想說『控制狂』跟『團隊意識』是兩種概念。」

「……肯特。」韋恩總裁抬眼瞪了他面前的人一眼，「我現在改口開一支唐培里儂，就可以讓你今天晚上留在這裡洗盤子。」

晚餐過後還打算回小公寓趕稿的小記者適時地替大總裁添滿酒杯，希望對方手下留情。

※

晚餐過後，兩人一前一後踏出餐廳。然而，韋恩先生在走下餐廳玄關的階梯時突然腳下一軟，毫無預警地靠在了小記者的背上。

稍早淋雨導致的低燒，加上室內外的溫差過大，讓布魯斯一時有些頭暈目眩。

「布魯斯！」克拉克驚呼，連忙把人帶到一旁隱密的暗巷中。

該死，克拉克在心中暗叫不妙。他這才意識到，布魯斯先是在雨中等著姍姍來遲的自己，接著還忍著低燒陪自己吃完一頓法式全餐──為什麼布魯斯什麼也不說？為什麼自己什麼也沒能察覺？

但眼下不是糾結這些問題的時候，克拉克當機立斷，趕忙用紅披風把人包裹住，帶回他在高譚市暫居的小公寓。

**********

將人帶回公寓後，克拉克強勢地把布魯斯推進浴室，脫下布魯斯把那身半濕不乾的高級西裝、換上自己衣櫃裡乾淨柔軟的格紋襯衫，最後再拿過吹風機替布魯斯吹乾頭髮，這才滿意地把人帶出浴室。

布魯斯在吹風機的暖風吹撫和克拉克的大手拍撫之下瞇起眼，幾乎就要在這間小浴室裡坐著睡著。以至於克拉克把他抱出浴室的時候，他甚至忘了反抗，還下意識地往氪星人格外溫暖的懷抱裡蜷縮。

總算把昏昏欲睡的大總裁帶往臥室安頓好之後，克拉克才安下心來。

布魯斯卻在此時突然發話。

「其實，你沒必要繼續待在高譚。」布魯斯低聲說道，聲音帶上幾分鼻音。

布魯斯有氣無力地側臥在克拉克的臥床，背對著對方，身上還裹著超人的紅披風。

「……我確實有聽你的話，比以前更常回去堪薩斯探望瑪莎。」克拉克頓了頓，搬了把椅子坐在臥床邊，才開口回應。他的腿上擺著筆記型電腦、雙手擺在鍵盤上，正在對明天要繳交的稿件做最後的修改和潤飾。

「我是說，你甚至可以搬回家住。反正現在的你在哪裡寫稿都無所謂。」布魯斯提出建議，「如果你回家去，瑪莎一定會很高興。」

克拉克停下打字的動作，把檔案存檔之後關閉了視窗，終於從電腦螢幕前抬起頭來看向此刻在他的臥床上把自己包裹成一個蠶蛹的男人。

「我不這麼認為。」他反駁道，「我猜，比起像個幽靈一樣成天在農場裡閒晃，她更希望我能在別的地方跟其他人建立起新的關係。」

「跟一個『會在半夜把自己裝扮成蝙蝠怪物出去恐嚇別人的瘋子』建立起的新關係聽起來可不怎麼健康……」布魯斯喃喃說道。

「是嗎？但我過往慘不忍睹的社交經驗告訴我，大概只有這樣的瘋子才願意跟『穿著緊身衣四處惹麻煩的外星人』打好關係？我覺得這聽起來很棒。」

布魯斯沒有回話，但克拉克可以想像對方欲言又止的困窘表情。那模樣有種說不上來的可愛。

「你不需要在雨中仰望天空等待我，布魯斯。」克拉克站起身，把電腦放在椅墊上，轉而側坐在床沿，「我不會再不由分說就擅自飛走，也不會再對這個世界不聞不問。」

「……但其實你可以這麼做。」布魯斯再次開口，重申他向克拉克闡述無數次的新觀念：「這個世界不是你的責任，你有權利選擇更自由的生活方式。」

「而我選擇回來，選擇留在這裡。」克拉克伸出手，把手掌輕輕地貼上布魯斯的背脊。布魯斯因為他的舉動而徹底安靜下來。

「無拘無束的生活對我而言並不代表真正的自由；只有待在我在乎的人身邊，才能讓我做任何事情都能夠放手一搏。」

克拉克隔著紅色的布料仔細地感覺布魯斯偏高的體溫和漸趨和緩的呼吸頻率。

高譚市冰冷的雨夜，掌下的溫度讓他感覺安心而踏實。自從他死而復生，這個男人的呼吸心跳就牽制他的每根神經，讓他憤怒、讓他惶恐，讓他信賴、讓他心安。超人選擇再次駐足人間、伸張正義，只因這名一心為正義殉道的人類是他的全心牽掛。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 儘管這設定跟CWT54的Sanctury初稿已經相差不只十萬八千里，但還是做為Sanctury發展過程中的一部分──或許我之後能把它們串起來，誰知道呢？


End file.
